


I can smell you from miles away…

by coolohoh



Series: I can smell you from miles away [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho is 'kidnapped' on his birthday...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling**! Initially started as a Yama free square... then by some miracle i fitted a prompt in. Yay me! XD

Sho stepped out of the bar and walked with hurried footsteps to the roadside. He pulled his coat about him tightly and pulled his hat down, frowning as he did so. It was late at night and the last thing he wanted was for the paparazzi to take a picture of him walking along the red-light district. There was many legitimate businesses around the area, like the restaurant he just came from earlier, but the tabloids won't see it that way. Sakurai frowned as he saw a rows of girls, hookers, soliciting for customers along the road. He was truly regretting his decision not to call his manager now. Sho usually would not trouble his manager when he goes out for 'personal business' such as celebrating his birthday with his friends - normally he would just call for a cab instead. But usually the restaurant was closer to the main road, and not near those parts of town. Sho crossed the road hastily as he tried to avoid the school of giggling girls standing by the roadside soliciting customers. He'd be dead if the tabloids photographed him with those girls. Sho sighed in relief as the main road came into sight. 'Almost there!' he thought. Sho had just raised his hand up to call for the taxi when someone approached him from behind. Sho froze as the pretty girl hugged him and promptly hopped onto the taxi that he had just hailed. He would have, should have screamed out loud. But somehow Sho was stunned and frozen on the spot. The girl started dragging Sho into the taxi. Still stunned by the ordeal, Sho allowed himself to be led blindly.

"Ritz-Carlton Tokyo" The high pitched voice shrieked to the taxi driver.

The driver gave a curt nod and the taxi zoomed away into the city. Once in the cab however, the girl merely sat quietly on the far end of the cab. Not once did she attempt to make talk or eye contact. To say that Sho was confused would be a severe understatement.

 

It was extremely quiet in the taxi. No one spoke. Occasionally Sho could smell whiffs of rosemary perfume drifting towards him. He was, surprisingly calm for someone who'd just gotten kidnapped. So calm that instead of trying to get out of the situation, Sho was still trying to make sure his idol cover won't get blown. He decided to go through a list of things he shouldn’t do. 1) Do no take off the glasses, coat or hat. Those were the only disguise he had, and as weak as it was, some disguise was infinitely better than no disguise. 2) Do no speak. As a national idol and celebrity news caster, his voice was well known to the public. It would probably be better not to speak at all. Or at least for now. He could run or try to lose the girl AFTER they reach the hotel, but voicing his objection now would only lead to suspicions and questions from the taxi driver.

 

Sho turned around and observed his strange kidnapper. What caught his eye instantly was her beautiful face. She was a very pretty lady. More than once Sho was tempted to ask what was going on, but each time he held his tongue. Sho tried to move closer so that he could whisper without letting the taxi driver hear the conversation, but then the lady gave him such a hard stare that Sho decided to just give up trying. It was a long journey to the Ritz-Carlton and Sho occupied his time by watching the passing street light illuminate the perfect complexion of the lady. Apart from the one death stare he was given, his kidnapper didn’t exhibit any other facial expression. Just a calm, peaceful, serene look that soon made Sho forget about just how much of a trouble he was in at the moment. 'Could it be… that I'm already falling for this mysterious lady?' Sho felt his cheeks burning red at that mere thought. Never mind that he was bought to the hotel by a mysterious lady, never mind that they had only been together for half an hour… Just an hour? Sho did a slight mental double take. The calm expression and serene look… Sho felt that he'd been seeing it since forever… Or at least he knew he wouldn’t mind seeing it for the rest of his life. While Sho was still having his mental debate, the taxi pulled up in the hotel lobby. A bellhop came to open the taxi door for them immediately, and THE lady lead him to the hotel lift lobby. She was holding on to his hand tightly like before, as if afraid that Sho would run away. But at the same time, she didn’t dare to get too close to Sho. She had pretty, long fingers, Sho had observed, and wafts of perfume drifted over from time to time.

 

It was late at night and no one else was in the lift lobby. The pair entered the empty lift and Sho watched the pretty finger jab the button to the 40th floor. As the lift door closed, a sense of familiarity and understanding finally dawned on Sho. Almost too violently, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around till she was facing him. Sho cradled 'her' delicately in his arms and sniffed at the familiar scent of his lover's nape mixed with the rosemary scent. He wanted to do a whole lot more but that would have to wait till they reach the safety of the hotel room.

"I love you Satoshi" Sho smirked as 'she' gave a peaceful sigh.

"Took you long enough to figure out" Satoko smirked.

No matter how much rosemary perfume his lover uses, Sho will still be able to sniff out his lover from miles away.


End file.
